


Sonder

by xkoy



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Development, College AU, F/F, F/M, Love Story, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Music, a lot of characters, lot of stuff, no powers, rock and roll band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkoy/pseuds/xkoy
Summary: AndI justkept watchingyouwhile we watchedothers fly by usA remake of Meet Me At The Coffee Shop
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

You know, when Thor came to America at first, he was stunned. Never in his life had he seen anything as magnificent as Empire Bay; the tall skyscrapers dawning over the seemingly millions of people on the bustling streets, all of them too busy dealing with their own lives to notice an 8 year old Nordic boy gazing in wonder.

He remembers pulling his younger brother Loki to the window of the black limousine their dad owned, and pointing out various things. For some reason, Loki, being the smarter one, explained the things Thor pointed at they were at a museum. They both got a comedic learning perspective from their similar conversations, and that was one of the things Thor missed about home.

What Thor also remembers is going to various places in America throughout his childhood. New Mexico was an odd favorite just because he discovered his love for science there. California was like Australia, minus the weird unfriendliness presenter. All of the Eastern states too were just as green as back home. 

But it was New York where he wanted to reside in. Where he wanted to go to university and get an education from. Where he wanted to finally see what all those bustling people on the streets felt when they walked around the beautiful city.

So when he told his parents his wish to go study abroad and move away from England, they were more or less excited but proud that he expressed bigger plans.

That summer before he moved, what a grand time. Constantly on the move, partying with Sif and the Warriors Three (his London childhood friends) with a heartbreaking goodbye that Thor found too difficult to say to his friends and family. He remembered the vague but important conversation his parents had with him the night before he left:

“Don’t party too much dear, and please, focus on your studies.” His mom advised, her green eyes shining with the anxiousness only a mother could have. 

The chandelier in their massive dining room did nothing to emphasize the yellow curls of her hair, which he missed burying his head in when he felt disheartened. His mother was his anchor, and while the rust on the chain built throughout the years, he still held onto her.

His father, on the other hand, looked proud and pleased all at once in the one eye he possessed.  
  
“You make your family proud now. Your sister already finished college and now runs that law firm in the Upper East Side. If you need help, she’s there.” He said in a lighthearted tone that was rare to hear.  
  
“I’m sure she’ll exist, but she won’t help me.” Thor grumbled, thinking back to their childhood of his mean, nonexistent yet caring (in her own way) sister. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the high ceiling. “A new country… if I meet anyone special over there, would you approve of them?” He half joked, though he knew the answer they would hide from him.  
  
“I thought you had a special someone over there, that Jane girl.” Odin asked, both parents taking note of how Thor flinched slightly at the name.  
  
“Ah, yes. But that was only for a summer, and she moved back to New Mexico to the science of radiation or something.” A sad awkward smile filled Thor’s face, memories of the summer senior year creeping back. 

Jane was a nice girl, actually no- she was someone Thor thought would last. The two of them against the world, the countless conversations of dreams and love filled lust. He genuinely wanted the relationship to last, but she ended up leaving.

Well, no matter- he was over her now, even if her name hurts to hear. He spent the entirety of senior year discovering himself and being with whoever he pleased. Half wasteful and half useful. Now he had a new adventure to look forward to.  
  
“Well, if you find anyone while you’re over there, I’d love to meet them.” Frigga smiled, and gently patted her son’s hand. Thor felt a real smile blossom on his face and he returned the gesture. He wouldn’t be able to receive actions like this until months later, so he cherished the time left with his family.

And with that along with a tearful goodbye from Loki (who punched him in the face but it was worth seeing him shed some tears), Thor was on his way to start Fall Semester at ESU.

Needless to say, the first semester was definitely an experience.

The first day didn’t sail so smoothly because Thor didn’t account for getting constantly lost in New York. And not having a car to pick him up like he thought his sister would send. And getting scammed by taxis. And not knowing the names of the streets like a true local would because this isn’t Gossip Girl, why would he give off the vibe that he knew where to go.

Thinking back to that first day however: he exited the yellow cab, noting that he was in a neighborhood area but not anywhere that was familiar. His inner fanboy was freaking out, he recognized the Turkish Kabob shop that Dan and Vanessa would go to in the Gossip Girl!

Figuring he had no where else to go, he walked into the store, hoping to get some reception to call his sister. He set his duffel bags down and began to text her; She did say she was waiting at his apartment when he landed, and it was on 73rd and 5th. 

He glanced at the streets one more time, and confusion was starting to set in his mind. Was this the wrong street? Is there a different one? Where could he be now-

“Um, excuse me?”

Thor looked up. There was a good looking blonde man staring at him with concern and a slight hint of awkwardness. He wore an ESU sweatshirt, and had a Turkish kabob in his hand.

“I don’t mean to sound rude, but do you need any help? I’m from around here, and I’m assuming you just got off the train since you’re carrying bags. Do you need help getting where you need to go?”

Thor blinked in surprise. He was taken aback by this kindness this stranger was presenting, what a nice man! And he goes to ESU too!

“Ah, yes indeed! Thank you kind stranger; I’m trying to get to...well, this address.”

Thor showed the guy his phone, which included the text messages that Hela sent him. The guy’s blue eyes scanned through it before widening in realization.

“Uh..I’m sorry to break this to you, but you’re no where near your destination.”

“Huh?” Thor tilted his head, and the guy thankfully didn’t laugh.

“I mean, you’re in a totally different area. 73rd street and 5th Avenue is where you’re suppose to be.”

“And this is it, is it not?”

“Ah, no, you see- that address is in Manhattan, the Upper East Side. You’re...all the way in Brooklyn.”

Thor felt his heart drop in his stomach. Brooklyn?! Is that why that driver charged so much???? How did he not even realize this is Brooklyn, he recognized the shop and Dan lives in Brooklyn of all places!

Oh gods, his sister was going to strangle him.

The man chuckled a little at Thor’s current expression, but quickly reprimanded it. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to laugh! It’s just..first time huh?”

Thor relaxed into the humor. “Well, first time on my own doing this. I’ve been to New York but only as a child.”

The man smiled genuinely. “Understandable. Listen, if it’s not weird for you, my friends and I can guide you on your next cab venture to your address and help you.”

“Really? If you all wouldn’t mind-“

“Not at all, we’re locals, we like to help. Besides, I noticed you’re going to ESU too with your duffel bags, so we can help you out and show you campus as well!”

This man was a Good Samaritan it seems. And can pick up a hint. Thor felt a sense of trust coming from him so he agreed. “That would be great!”

“Perfect! Buck, Sam, come help out!” He called out into the cafe, and two men stood up from the table. They both walked over to the two of them and glared at the man.

“Always helping strays, aren’t you?” The one with a hidden mechanical arm joked. The man shrugged and turned to introduce themselves.

“I forgot to mention, I’m Steve Rogers. These two are my childhood friends Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson. They’re going to ESU too.” Steve said, and they all shook hands.

“Nice to meet your acquaintance! I am Thor Odinson, I’ve just come from London. But I’m going to start at ESU this fall!” Thor beamed.

“Wow, you’re like an actual ray of sunshine.” Sam muttered, almost shielding his eyes as if Thor was blinding him. “London, huh? That’s pretty cool man, what are you doing here?”

“I wished to study in New York, this city has always been a dream to be in since I was young.” Thor explained as they exited the shop. “I got a scholarship to go here as well, so I figured there’s no harm in wanting to go here.”

“That’s damn good, scholarships are hard to get when you’re in America for some reason.” Bucky said and Steve waved down a taxi cab by whistling.

The cab immediately stopped in front of them and Thor looked at Steve in wonder. “Please teach me your ways sometime.” Thor said and Steve laughed. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll teach you the ins and outs of this state.” Steve said and they all piled in.

Along the drive, they all took turns pointing out which streets were good and bad, which had the best restaurants or coffee, which cart stand was the best, which bookstore or art place to look at. They all even got to know each other better while in the taxi, Thor explaining where he resided during his childhood stay, and the others telling Thor where they would go in that area.

They eventually got to Thor’s actual destination, which appeared to be on a high end shopping center street. He recognized this area to be Hela’s penthouse, which was one of these top floor buildings. They all stared in awe at the stark contrast of the area they were in.

“Damn, are you a rich kid? I mean, I don’t doubt it, that accent alone is rich enough.” Sam said and they all chuckled.

“My elder sister owns a law firm, so I don’t doubt that she lavishly wouldn’t be here.” Thor said, hoping he was being as modest as he could. As he hoped out and grabbed his bags, he got all their numbers and even social medias, making a group chat to give Thor the ultimate New York tour.

“Thank you all again for your kindness and help!” Thor said and they all smiled in gratitude.

“We’ll schedule a hangout, just send a text when you’re free!” Steve said, and the cab drove off.

Thor looked back at the car smiling before lugging his stuff to the apartment building in front of him. He had to somehow bring this stuff to the top floor-

“Welcome, Thor Odinson.”

A familiar voice bellowed throughout the lobby, and Thor turned to see Heimdall, his family bodyguard and lawyer waiting for him with the NYT paper in hand. His eyes lit up as he ran over to the tall man.

“Heimdall! Well, I never thought I’d see you here!” Thor exclaimed and they hugged it out. Heimdall only smiled and gave a ruffle to Thor’s hair.

“I was sent here by your father to watch over you and your sister. Since your brother has spoken interest of going to New York, they predetermined me to get a residency here. I’m helping your sister with her firm as we speak.” He explained.

Ah, so Loki wants to go here too huh. Not too surprising, since he loved this city as well. But Heimdall being here meant that it was going to be watch time 24/7, since he always got the feeling Heimdall could see everything that happened.

He predicted what would happen with Jane, of all things. But maybe hindsight had other plans.

“Hela is at the penthouse right now, awaiting your arrival. She’s been a little on edge because you were suppose to show up an hour ago.” He said sternly and Thor felt cold sweat come up.

“Yes, about that- it seems I got stuck in Brooklyn. Thankfully, some students who also go to Empire State helped me out and took me to the right address.”

“I see.” was Heimdall’s only response. He handed Thor a key and a pass for the car to pick him up whenever and wherever, and ushered him to the elevator.

When Thor entered the penthouse, he immediately noticed the wall windows that seem to show a spectacular view of the city. The view alone was breathtaking as he climbed over the black sleek modern furniture to view the bustling scenes down below. 

White tables and floors complimented black furniture with hints of gold and green in the colors. It was a big lounge area, and one that many others couldn’t afford he noted-

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you?” 

Thor instantly froze up and looked to see his elder sister, the successful lawyer she is today in all her cold intense behavior, Hela. She descended down the stairs, Louboutin heels clacking and filling the void. She was dressed in her business suit already, which meant she had to leave soon.

“Hela, hello! It’s good to see you-“ Thor smiled and walked up to hug her. Her index finger found his way to his forehead as he was pushed away. 

“Not now, brother dearest. I was going to go have lunch with you and make you settle in, but it appears I have no time. Gods know what happened to you for an hour, your oaf head probably got lost didn’t it? I have to be back at the office in less than twenty. I suggest you go to your room, it’s down the hall to your right, and start researching your class schedule for Empire State.” Hela explained, walking around the place while grabbing her gear to leave. Thor watched her dazzle avout and when she reached Heimdall, she finally turned to look at him. “I’ll be back around the evening at the very least, if not, don’t wait up too long.” She said and with that, they were gone.

Thor heard the elevator ding down and released a sigh. Hela was still as intimidating as ever. And busy at that too.

Thor walked to his room and saw that it was actually decent. It was almost fitting to his style: certain memorabilia from home and even his old plush Mjolnir that he loved when he was a kid. And the window view...

Thor smiled and flopped onto the bed. Since Hela was coming in late, he might as well play hooky and see if those new friends he made would be down to hang out.

He opened his group text and texted them, “hey, I’m free this evening! What time would you all like to hang out?”

As soon as he hit send, he felt a surge of happiness flow through him. He couldn’t wait to start his new life in this city that never sleeps.

Little did he know how much would happen, and how he would meet the love of his life in smallest way possible.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s the first week of fall semester, and Thor was already running late.

He slept through all his alarms, then proceeded to get seven missed calls, all varying from Steve to Bucky to Sam. The group chat was still going ballistic as Thor struggled to brush his teeth and comb his hair at the same time.

“HELA” Thor screamed out, running around his entire room. All the clothes on the floor could be a mix of either his clean or dirty pile, but he couldn’t find what he was looking for.

Hela came waltzing in a few seconds late, watching with amusement as Thor frantically threw everything everywhere. “You know I can hear you stomping from the kitchen right?”

“Hela, where is my brown Lovisa Burfitt jacket? The one with the lightning bolt sewed onto it?” Thor grumbled as he tore through each box. 

The older one raised an eyebrow. “Since when did you care about fashion as much as Loki does? Granted, you both have very different tastes-“

“I don’t care about fashion, I just want to wear that one specific sweater because today is my first day and I like that sweater a lot.” He explained as he went to another box. “Why the hell did all my stuff just get delivered now?”

Hela glanced at the nearest box to her and picked up the sweater he was looking for. Thor turned around and looked at her with relief as he took it and put it on.

“You’re going to be late, you know.” Hela stated and took a sip out of her mug filled with black coffee. “You’re about to miss the quick orientation.”

“I don’t need to be reminded, I’ve got Steve blowing up my phone telling me to get there before my 10 pm class.” Thor sighed as he put on his shoes. “And it’s already 9:25-“ he exclaimed as he jumped off the bed and grabbed his prep bag, running out the door.

“Take a cab and run, you oaf. And don’t forget, 7pm dinner with Heimdall and I.” Hela called out with a smirk.

Thor ran outside the building and glanced around the street. There were tons of cabs around, he thought back to when Steve taught him to hail one.

‘Just whistle, or wave your hand and show yourself on the curb.’ Steve had explained, giving great examples in his memory.

Instead what Thor did was run into the street in front a cab, which caused the car to screech to a halt.

“Get out the street!” The driver yelled but Thor could care less. He apologized and got in, giving directions to the university. And with that, they sped off.

————

It was the second to last semester Bruce had before earning his second PHD at 18 years old. 

He’d already gotten his first one at MIT, but because Tony was transferring to ESU for a year due to financial reasons, Bruce willingly tagged along. Besides, getting out of Massachusetts during the fall is the best thing, but it’s not like New York was any better.

Tony convinced him, Rhodey, and Pepper that New York was the place to go. Tony was born there, grew up there on and off, and wanted to officially stay a year for education before he goes back to another state. 

Bruce had never been to New York prior of this semester. He always stayed in Ohio, dreaming of traveling to the city but never big enough to aim for it. His dad made sure to squander those aspirations, unless it came to science. Oh, the irony of it all.

If it wasn’t for Tony and him being his best friend since they were 14, being young geniuses in one of the top universities in the nation, and the same interests, Bruce was afraid he’d actually be alone with his issues. 

Not that being alone was one of his issues of course.

It didn’t matter now, he was starting life somewhere anew with good people, and he was ready to make that change. Over the years, he tried to better himself, and its worked out great. To an extent-

“Bruce, are you good? What’s got you glazing up the other wall over there?” Tony whispered. Bruce suddenly remembered where he was, he was in the auditorium with the rest of the new class of 20XX. They were transfers, so they had to attend this orientation no matter how boring it was.

The speaker was droning about usage of the makerspace, which had a photography studio. Bruce blinked and looked to his handsome friend, who looked back with a hint of concern that he didn’t like to portray often.

“Nothing, this whole thing is just boring. I gotta get back to the lab and finish that concoction I was working on.” Bruce replied. Truth was he was worried what would happen if he left it brewing for too long, but it wasn’t anything new he didn’t attempt.

“Dude, Rhodey just texted saying he’ll meet us at Ladurée for Janet’s cravings around 12.” Tony said as he texted back a reply. “He also has questions about the assignments regarding Air Force stuff.”

“All that army math, the ultimate trap of young soldiers that didn’t fare well in school.” Bruce joked and the two chuckled. “You’re telling me, this is literally what he has to do for a living.”

The orientation finally ended painfully, which caused others to immediately flood the exits as soon as they were called off. Bruce and Tony found their secret exit through the back doors and walked out to the side of the auditorium. 

“God, that was painful. But at least we know where our tuition goes to.” Tony said as he looked down at his phone.

“I couldn’t agree more-“ Bruce said before being bumped into and falling to the ground.

“Whoa!” Suddenly a strong pair of hands catch him just before he can touch the pavement. Bruce stiffens as he’s brought back up to his feet.

“Sorry, I couldn’t tell where I was heading! Are you alright?” A british or Australian accent asked.

Bruce turned around to see a literal ray of sunshine block his vision, or better yet an amazingly hot blonde God who still had his hands on his arms.

“I, I- uh, I’m good?” Bruce stammered and damn, he can feel Tony staring at the two of them, probably recording this moment.

The man smiled brightly. “That’s great, oh uh-“ he awkwardly took his hands off his arms. “Sorry about that again.” He smiles apologetically before taking off to the front of the building. Bruce stares long enough to see the lightning bolt on the back of his jacket and stop in front of a group of muscular looking dudes who were relieved to see this God.

“God dAMn. Talk about a Pointbreak lookalike.” Tony commented, watching the man converse with his group of friends. “And his friends are on the same spectrum. They’re like fucking Baywatch or something.”

Bruce could still feel his heart thudding in his chest. He didn’t know what to think except ‘what a good looking guy’ and ‘you’re never going to see him on campus anyway, what’s the point?’

Bruce sighed and turned to his friend, snatching his phone out of his hand. Tony raised an eyebrow and Bruce rolled his eyes. “Lets go, I have an experiment running anyway.”

Tony wasn’t buying it, but also didn’t state his theoretics. “...not like we’ll see them on campus again, huh?”

Bruce sighed and began to walk away, “I sure hope not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmMmMmM a little off about how this chapter came out,
> 
> but there will be a redemption and a proper meet ;)
> 
> please leave a kudo and a comment it’ll make my day

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!  
> this is an entire remake of Meet Me At The Coffee Shop, just cause it was so bland that I knew it had to be redone lol
> 
> that story is still up if you want to check it out ;)
> 
> don’t know where this story will go, but join me for the ride clap clap


End file.
